Broken Palace
by doggy poo
Summary: Mahiru never dreamed that a visit to her brother's house would make her his intern. Now she must help a rude boy named Mitsuru sort throuh his problems so that he can be let out of the juvenile center with wich he is staying at.
1. Chapter 1: Fate's Intervention

Doggy Poo's Opening

I'm not very good at rewriting so if this chapter sucks… I'm sorry. My author's notes were really bad ass too, but unfortunately if I rewrite them they'll suck ass so I've decided to write new notes. The chapter will also be different as well although it'll leave off in the same place and the plot will be the same. Now the original first chapter was perfect, the only reason I have to rewrite it is because when I was posting the second chapter I accidentally replaced the first chapter with the second. Anyhow, in the original first chapter author's notes I talked about a demon possessed moth, a bad dream I had, and about how I was a tengu. Also I said that my editor Poop would write something. Well, I've decided to talk about a jumping spider and my not so glorious attempt to kill it. So, I was hanging out at my mom's work and she said I could use one of the spare computers if I wanted to. I went to turn it on and I noticed that a small spider was on the escape button. So I got a paper towel and was going to kill it when suddenly it jumped. I went to kill it again and again it jumped. This happened three times until it jumped out of site. That jumping spider still roams my mom's work's halls. People say that they can still here his little footsteps as he jumps up and down. You know… I use to hate jumping spiders, but now I think they're kinda cute. I should give him a name. I know, how about Hubert? Yeah… Hubert is the greatest name ever. Hubert was evidently a servant of God… unlike the moth. Well, I've taken up enough of your time with my story so here's the fanfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Crescent Moon. If I did Mitsuru would've kissed Mahiru in the first volume.

Chapter One: Fate's Intervention

" Auntie, he hasn't visited us at all so why should we visit him?" Mahiru whined.

" He's your brother and it's his birthday," her aunt said.

"He's been in America for four years. That's four birthdays that we haven't been to," Mahiru protested.

Her aunt gave her 'the look' and Mahiru knew she had lost. Mahiru looked through the car window out at the scenery. Her and her aunt had left the pretty houses and neatly arranged houses far behind. The streets were now littered with beer cans and every wall and sign was covered from head to toe in spray paint. Mahiru decided to try once more to change her aunt's mind.

" Oh my gosh! I think that big strong man is stabbing that poor defenseless girl. Hey! Two people are going at it in an ally… and they're both male. This is where my big brother works?"

" Mahiru I get the point. To walk these streets would be suicide. Keep in mind that your brother is a probation officer and that he works at the juvenile facility about a mile out of this city. He also lives on the nice side of the this city." Mahiru's aunt let out a sigh.

" Kyle lives in a bar. Does that scream safe to you?" Mahiru said determined to get her aunt to turn around.

" We're going so stop trying to change my mind. It's not going to happen." These words shut Mahiru up.

She continued to look out the window. They' were almost out of the city. The juvenile facility was actually only a hundred yards away from the city and Mahiru could now see its looming walls. It was like a broken palace overlooking a fallen kingdom. Mahiru had gotten little sleep the night before and she was unable to stop her eyelids from drooping shut as she was whisked away into the dream world.

Mahiru was normally a happy go-lucky girl except for when it came to her brother. She blamed him for abandoning her once he was old enough. Mahiru had been five when her parents had past away. Legal custody of her and her brother was given to their aunt. Kyle was unable to bear staying in Osaka; everything reminded him of their parents. So he asked their aunt if he could go to a boarding school in Tokyo and their aunt, having sympathy, arranged it. He left as soon as the summer ended. He returned to Osaka for his last year of school and when he graduated he made plans to go to America. When she had heard the news, Mahiru refused to let her brother explain; he never even got to say good-bye. He had tried to contact Mahiru, but she was so furious that she refused to respond. Instead her aunt did. It had been four years since they had last talked.

"Mahiru wake up!" Mahiru's aunt called as she got out of the car and opened the passenger door, which Mahiru had been leaning on; thus making the now awake Mahiru to plop unto the parking lot pavement.

Mahiru was surprised at how tight the security was. One of the guards even unwrapped the presents that Mahiru and her aunt had brought for Kyle. Mahiru winced as they slowly tore her painstakingly wrapped gift. Once they were done, a guard came to escort them to the right hallway. The three passed through several gates and corridors. They finally came to the gate, which sealed off the facility from the nicely organized offices. This is where their guard left them.

As they passed through the gate Mahiru could see that there was an intersection in the middle of the hall. When they began their long walk down the hall, Mahiru noticed that by each office door there was a slim gold plaque that had the name of the probation officer and their intern engraved in it.

Mahiru was too preoccupied with reading the names to see the boy a head of her. Collision was inevitable and so they collided. Papers and presents flew up into the air to take a quick flight before scattering on the ground.

"Ouchie," Mahiru whimpered as her aunt collected the presents.

" Mahiru why don't you help this kind young man with his papers while I go and find Kyle's office." At the mention of Kyle's name the boy looked up from collecting papers and somehow managed to give the two an even eviler scowl.

Mahiru's aunt ignored the scowl as she continued down the hall. Mahiru began to collect the papers, but couldn't stand the silence so she said, " My name's Mahiru. What's yours?"

The boy only gave her an evil stare. It was evident that he wished to have no conversation with Mahiru. The two of them were through collecting papers and the boy began to head in the direction of the gate. Mahiru couldn't let him leave without getting his name. So, she made a threat that even if she wanted to carry it out she couldn't.

" Tell me your name or I'll follow you to where ever you're going."

The boy turned around with a smug smile on his face. " Fine then woman. You can follow me to my prison cell."

It was at this point that Mahiru noticed that he was wearing a juvenile prisoner's sweat suit. Mahiru still refused to let him go with out a name and she was about to begin to follow him until a voice hollered from the end of the hall. " His name's Mitsuru."

Mahiru stopped dead in her tracks. Even though it had been four years she knew that the voice belonged to none other than her brother. She turned around and there he stood; still the same goofy blonde headed boy that she cared so much about. All her hatred that she harbored for him began to melt away and she ran into his outstretched arms, taking warmth in his embrace.

" I'm sorry that I never gave you the chance to explain why you abandoned me," Mahiru said, tears welling in her eyes.

" Mahiru, I didn't abandon you. I was eighteen and it was time for me to support myself," Kyle said in his raspy voice.

" You didn't have to go all the way to America," Mahiru argued.

" Someone offered me a job here and I had no job lined up in Japan so I decided to take it. Now that that's settled I have something to ask you, but let's go into my office first."

Mahiru followed her brother to his office and on their way through the door, Mahiru noticed that only Kyle's name was on the plaque.

" Kyle who's your intern and why isn't their name on the plaque?"

" Well, Mahiru I have no intern, which brings me to the question. Will you be my intern?"

Mahiru couldn't believe it. Her brother wanted her to be his intern. Overwhelmed, Mahiru couldn't help, but faint.

Doggy Poo's Closing

Wow! I think the rewritten first chapter might be better then the original, however, the original notes were still better then the rewrite. For some reason it takes longer to rewrite a chapter than to write a new chapter. I stayed up really late so I could have it posted in a day. I even took a shower at 11 o'clock last night. Estimated time of sleep was 1 o'clock. That just proves how much I care about my fanfic. Well in the original chapter's endnotes I begged people to review so I'll do the same in the rewrite. Please review. Even if you hated it, review. I'm a tough girl I can take it. I mean I had to clean up cat throw up today. Yep, my cat threw up in three different spaces. Damn her. My reward for doing so is that my sister's boyfriend is installing a swamp cooler in our house. Thank God. It's like a sauna 24/7 in here. For some reason this is the hottest summer I have ever had in my fourteen years of life. We just moved into this house about a year and a half ago, which is why we didn't have cooler and it was winter when we moved in so we saw no reason for getting one. Also last summer was tolerable so we did without one, but this summer it was so hot that my parents caved in and got a swamp cooler…yay! Victory is mine. Also I'm really excited because my big brother is coming to visit in August. You see I hardly ever get to talk to him and he didn't live with us when I was growing up because he had already moved out. Yep, my parents are old.

Even though my brother is bringing his girlfriend I don't mind because I haven't seen him in like four years. His name isn't Kyle… it's Jeffery or Jeff. Um… excuse me for a second there are noises coming from my closet……………………(looking in closet)………….. what do you know it's my cat! Damn you Callie! I'm just kidding… I love her. I also love my sister's cat, Oatmeal. Okay, his real name is Spanky, but I nicknamed him Oatmeal. Well, I suppose I've taken up enough of your time… bye.


	2. Chapter 2: The Mysterious Mitsuru Suou

Doggy Poo's Intro

Hey! You know what? I got a review… I'm so happy. This is just the thing to brighten my day. It may have been only one review, but it's my first review ever. I didn't even expect one review, yet to my surprise there was one. I mean my story has only been on the sight for a couple of days so one review is pretty damn good. So I must thank you Fallen Angel Mitsu because if you hadn't reviewed then I wouldn't be writing this paragraph about the wonderful review I received. I was so happy to here that you liked it. I didn't think that anyone would even bother reading it, but I'm glad some one did. Well, I suppose I should clarify one thing. You see my editor Poop was suppose to write a little note in the previous chapter and to be honest… she did. However, in my stupidity I forget to save it before uploading the chapter. I promise you that she will make an appearance in this chapter at the end. Well, now that that's all been said I must say that I was quite happy because I finally got my hands on Crescent Moon vol. 6! And it was more than ten pages and to my delight they did kiss. Well, I'll tell you more about my little adventure in a future chapter, but I think I should get on with the story now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Crescent Moon 'cause if I did the series would be less than six mangas and it would take a really long time for each volume to come out.

you may all think my disclaimers are silly, but I like to keep things exciting 

Chapter Two: The Mysterious Mitsuru Suou

Mahiru awoke and found herself in a pastel blue room. Both her and her aunt's bags laid by the door and familiar voices drifted through the door to her ears. Mahiru was to far away to hear what the voices were saying, but she was sure that the voices belonged to her aunt and her brother. Suddenly a new voice entered the conversation and Mahiru couldn't help, but move closer so that she could eavesdrop.

" Well, if she does agree to be your intern then she is free to take over my clients case, but may I ask why you want her to take over his case," the unidentified voice said.

" Well, to tell the truth I don't think that your client and I have had much progress. I mean he blames me. He thinks that I was the one who put him in that juvenile center. Also, I'm a little scared of him; he's pretty strong and he might attempt to kill me again," Kyle said.

Mahiru ventured out of the room she was in to find herself in a large and long hallway. Standing almost near her door was her brother, her aunt, and a handsome blonde who looked like a foreigner.

" Who attempted to kill you?" Mahiru asked.

" You've been eavesdropping haven't you?" Kyle looked at her with a cold stare, which clearly indicated that she was in trouble.

" Well it's a good thing I did otherwise I wouldn't know how you truly felt about me," Mahiru couldn't help, but get a little teary eyed.

" What's that suppose to mean?" Kyle looked at her in utmost confusion.

" You want to make me your intern so you can stick me with some guy who's obviously dangerous and could take my life at any moment," Mahiru shouted as all the hate for her brother slowly began to return.

"Now, hold on a minute! You have the wrong idea," Kyle said agitated.

The blonde decided to interrupt the two. " Please calm down. Lets all work this out down stairs over a nice cool drink."

" Fine, but may I ask who you are and where we are?" Mahiru said.

This time her aunt chose to respond. " After you fainted me and your brother tried to get you to wake up, but you were out cold. So we had one of the guards carry you to the car and we took you here to the Moonshine. This is where Kyle lives along with several other individuals."

"This doesn't look like a bar," Mahiru said looking around.

" I don't live in the actual bar dolt I live above it," Kyle said once again he looked annoyed.

" This is Nozomu Moegi. He's one of the individuals living here. He is also the lawyer of one of your brother's cases," Mahiru's aunt continued.

Nozomu flashed her a smile as they began down the stairway that led to the bar. Everyone took a seat while Nozomu made some non-alcoholic drinks.

" Well, I suppose we should make one thing clear. Are you going to be my intern Mahiru?" Kyle asked taking a sip of his drink.

" How can you expect me to make a decision so early? I just got here and already I have to make a life altering choice," Mahiru said a little overwhelmed.

" Mahiru you don't have to make the decision because I've already decided for you. You may hate me for doing this, but I've decided that you will be Kyle's intern for at least six months. If you don't like it then you can return to Japan and continue living with me," her aunt turned to her and smiled.

Mahiru couldn't believe what her aunt had just said. Ever since Mahiru's parents died her aunt has always held onto Mahiru so tightly. Mahiru wasn't even able to go to summer camp. Now her aunt was going to let her move to another continent with her unreliable brother.

" Why auntie? Why have you chosen to make me be his intern?" Mahiru's eyes began to fill with tears. Was it possible that she was a burden to her aunt?

" Mahiru you have never gotten to know your brother. Your parents died when you were very young and after their death I sent your brother to a boarding school per his request. He came home for his last year of school in which he studied all the time and then at eighteen he left to another continent. I only want you to get to know him because life is short." Mahiru's aunt looked straight into her eyes and she knew that her aunt was telling the truth.

" Well, now that that's settled we can decide what to do about Mitsuru Suou," Nozomu said pulling out some papers from a brief case that suddenly appeared.

" How old are you? You look way to young to be a lawyer," Mahiru questioned raising one eyebrow.

" I'm nineteen and this is my first client. My father was a lawyer and he passed all his knowledge down to me so it was easy to take the test," Nozomu said in a casual tone.

" Anyhow, you see Mahiru one of my cases, Mitsuru Suou, and I have a bad history. I haven't been able to help him at all. He's been up for parole every year since he's been at the facility and he gets turned down every time because he shows no remorse for what he did. I thought that you would be able to help him." Kyle looked at her with pleading eyes.

" Fine, I'll consider it, but first I need to know a few things. One, what's your bad history? Two, what's he in for? Three, how many years has he been in the facility? Finally, when is his next chance for parole?" Mahiru said.

" My client was believed to be on drugs because he ran wildly through the streets claiming that he saw a tengu. Since there was no proof that my client was actually on drugs the court sentenced him to six months probation. His probation officer was your brother. My client one-day got a little out of hand and tried to kill your brother. He was then put in the facility under the charge of attempted murder. He has been in there for three years. So since my client obviously is hostile towards your brother we have decided that it would be best for you to take his case. Oh! His next parole date is in six months." After saying all this Nozomu took a long drink.

" Well, I'll take the case only because I'm worried about my brother, but now that I've learned the criminal history of this mysterious Mitsuru Suou I have one more question… why on earth did they make you his probation officer when he almost took your life?" Mahiru asked directing the question to her brother.

" They needed to be sure that Mitsuru wouldn't attempt to take my life again," Kyle said rising from the table to refill his drink.

"Well, there is no sense in staying here discussing things when every thing is already solved. So lets go meet Mitsuru Suou," with that Mahiru stood and it was plain to see that she wasn't going to budge on her decision.

"I'm tired from the trip so I'll stay behind," her aunt said turning to go up the stairs.

" Alright, we'll go, but you might want to change first," Nozomu said pointing to the pajamas and slippers that Mahiru was wearing.

Mahiru blushed and quickly ran upstairs to change. If she wasn't in a hurry she might have asked who had changed her, but she was already pretty sure that it was her aunt and didn't want to waist time clarifying it. Mahiru changed into her school uniform not wanting to waist time finding something in her bag.

When, Mahiru entered the bar she saw that both Nozomu and her brother had changed as well. They were both wearing black pants and simple shirts.

" Why'd you guys change?" Mahiru questioned.

" Well, the clothes we were wearing were a little to fancy for a juvenile facility," Nozomu said letting out a laugh.

On their way over to the facility Mahiru couldn't help but think of a few more questions. " Where will I go to school?"

" The local high school of course. Let me also answer your next question… you'll work with Mitsuru after school. Wait there's still another question so let me answer that to. Auntie will send you all your stuff as soon as she gets home," Kyle flashed Mahiru a smug smile.

" It's not fair that you know me so well and I don't know you at all," Mahiru pouted.

" I don't know you that well. Those are just questions that any person in your situation would ask." Kyle wasn't able to say another word for they had arrived at their destination. Mahiru suddenly became nervous and wanted to turn around.

_I've never been this nervous before so why am I now? _Mahiru questioned in her mind.

They were now inside the building and had gone through all the security procedures. Mitsuru was already waiting in Kyle's office. Mahiru placed her hand on the doorknob… it was finally time to meet the mysterious Mitsuru Suou.

A Look Into Doggy Poo's and Poop's Stupid Minds

Hi! You probably hate us for leaving you at such a crappy spot, but we're known for doing that. We decided to do our end notes together to save valuable space. Today we're going to talk about the mysteries of Crescent Moon.

Doggy Poo: You know I was taking a look at all my volumes of Crescent Moon and I noticed that Mitsuru has two different last names.

Poop: Yeah, I noticed that to. I wonder which name is the correct one. Suou or Suoh?

Doggy Poo: What do you think our beloved audience? Truth be told the book uses the last name Suou more than Suoh. You see, at the beginning of every book in the character thing the last name is Suou.

Poop: Yet in vol. 2 in the after word Takamura Matsuda says Suoh. Also in vol. 4 at the end when they do those one page character things the last name is also Suoh.

Doggy Poo: We decided to use Suou since it is technically used more only for the simple fact that there is a character thing before the story in every manga.

Poop: So we've decided to do a poll even though not many people read this… yet. How many of you think it's Suou?

Doggy Poo: And how many of you think it's Suoh?

Poop: Please help us solve this mystery.

Doggy Poo: Lets move on to the next mystery and the last for now since we're running out of the precious minutes our mothers gave us. For those of you who haven't read Crescent Moon vol. 6 then we suggest that you stop reading now because there are some spoilers a head.

Poop: We have chosen to discuss the mystery of the kiss on page 63 of vol. 6.

Doggy Poo: To unravel the mystery we must go back to page 62!     

Poop: What's with all those faces.

Doggy Poo: I just found out that when you press: and then one of the ) it makes an actual face for you.

Poop: Hey! That is cool, but we got off track so get back on track woman!

Doggy Poo:-) drooling 

Poop: Fine I guess I have to continue. So to make our point we have to go back to page 62. On this page Mitsuru is fully transformed and then all of a sudden on the next page he's not… he's only half transformed. It also looks like he's fully transformed when they're kissing all though I can't really tell cause it's a close up.

Doggy Poo: You know at first I thought the same thing except after I took a closer look I realized that he's only half transformed because his ear isn't as pointy as when he transforms fully. Which I guess solves part of our mystery because we were wondering how he went from kissing her fully transformed to kissing her half transformed as it shows us in the next panel.

Poop: How could I miss that?

Doggy Poo: It's okay. This is your first time seeing it whereas it's my five thousandth time seeing it.

Poop: Hey Doggy Poo?

Doggy Poo: Yes Poop?

Poop: Why were you drooling just a minute ago?

Doggy Poo: Oh! I was just blocking out the sound of your yelling and it caused me to zone out. Hey look there's something shiny on the floor.

Poop: Wait there's yellow tape across it that says DO NOT PICK UP.

Doggy Poo: So? It' s shiny.

Poop: Hey your right it is shiny and shiny equals safe.

reach down and touch 

Doggy Poo and Poop: Ouch! That shiny thing cut us. Hey! It cut our vein…

pass out 

ambulance sirens 

Kyle: Um… hi. The creator and editor of this bad ass fan fic are temporarily in the hospital. They accidentally cut themselves on a piece of class. The doctors were able to save them in time. Don't worry they're not suicidal… just idiotic. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3: Awkwardness

Doggy Poo Says Hiddy Ho

Hiddy ho! Thanks my readers for reading another chapter of my bad ass fanfic. You know what I truly hate? Suck ass computers that are a thousand years old… like my computer. My parents bought this thing like when computers were first made. They really don't care about getting an updated version. As long as it works it doesn't matter to them. Well, actually my computer barely works, but since they hardly ever use it they have no reason to care. Damn this computer! I declare it a servant of Satan. It's just like the moth with its beady little eyes except computers don't have eyes… or do they. Well another person reviewed and I must say that I am extremely happy. I tend to overreact a bit, so even one review makes me happy. However, I now have three… yay! Two are from Fallen Angel Mitsu and one is from a new comer Miko-Hime. So thanks Miko-Hime for reviewing, I really appreciated it. Well, let me just say that the other day I was having a panic attack over my tragic mistake. (see first chapter) So, I e-mailed every one I knew. Since Fallen Angel Mitsu was the one who made me aware of my mistake I also e-mailed her too. I'm deeply sorry for annoying you with my e-mails… that is if they annoyed you. I was in a state of panic and couldn't help what I was doing. Thanks for being by my side though. Well, reminiscing is fun, but somebody has to write this fanfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Crescent Moon… or do I? Muw ha ha ha ha!

Chapter Three: Awkwardness

Mahiru opened the door and there he was. The green haired boy was sitting on the couch which, God knows, Mahiru's brother was the only one who had a couch in his office. When they entered, he looked up and gave them a cold stare, which obviously signaled that he would rather be anywhere else then here. Beside him sat a young looking teenager with wild brown hair and various facial peircings. The energetic teen, having noticed their arrival, stood up and introduced himself.

"Hi! My name's Akira. I'm also an intern. I work for Katsura Shion. She'll kill me if I don't go get her her daily cup of coffee. Otherwise I'd stay and talk," with that Akira began to zip from the office until Nozomu stood in his way.

"It's not very polite to rush off before this nice young girl as a chance to introduce herself to you. I'll go get Katsura's coffee," Nozomu calmly walked out of the office and down the hall to the coffee room.

"Go a head and introduce yourself Mahiru. I'm just going to go check with my boss about our little arrangement." Kyle began to leave the room, but then turned around and added… " Thanks for watching Mitsuru for me Akira."

" Well, um… hi! My name's Mahiru. I'm Kyle's younger sister. I'm also his new intern," Mahiru said holding out her hand so Akira could shake it.

The two stood in awkward silence while Mitsuru stared on in agony. All he wanted to do was go back to his room and the longer the two stood there the longer he had to wait so he decided to interrupt.

" What happened to all your pep Akira?" Mitsuru taunted.

"Well, to tell the truth I heard that Kyle was over protective of his sister and so I'm afraid to say something," Akira said looking down at the floor.

" Well that's a rumor. So please feel free to be yourself around me," Mahiru said smiling.

Akira suddenly took on a new identity. He smiled back at Mahiru and gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness. Kyle's really strong and I wouldn't want to get on his bad side. Sorry if I seemed rude with the whole coffee thing earlier. Whenever Katsura asks me to go get coffee I always stall and talk to Mitsuru whom just sits there and damns the world. Well, speaking of Mitsuru… you came here to see him not me so I'll just be going now. See you back at the Moonshine," Akira said as he began to leave the office.

" You work at the Moonshine?" Mahiru asked causing Mitsuru to roll his eyes. He was so close to finally getting the runt out of there so he could brush off Mahiru and go back to his cell and she just had to ask him a question.

"Actually I live there." Seeing the expression on Mitsuru's face, Mahiru let Akira go without asking him any more questions.

"Well woman you finally have me alone so what do you want?" Mitsuru asked piercing her with his evil gaze.

" I just thought you should know that I'll be your officer from now on. Also I refuse to except your crap so be happy," Mahiru said determination beginning to rise in her.

" You ask the impossible. I can never be happy as long as I'm in this world. Day after day I have to deal with idiots like you and it's starting to piss me off more and more."

" So, you're saying that you would like to die. I mean that is the only way to get off this world and you obviously don't want to be in this world."

" I'm saying that I want to be left alone. I don't want to die, but I'm not afraid to die so stop all this psychological crap. You're not a therapist."

" How do you know that? I could be one."

"You don't look like the listening type."

Mahiru didn't know what to say. In fact she didn't even know what to do as his probation officer. Maybe she had taken on to much responsibility. How could she get this guy to show remorse for what he did? Then Mahiru thought about her brother and how this guy and tried to kill him and suddenly rage filled her.

" You know what? I don't give a damn whether you get out of this place or not, but my brother does. Even though you tried to kill him he is sill trying to help you out. So you know what I don't give a damn about what you want. You might want to be left alone, but you're not going to be left alone. If you don't like that then screw you." Mahiru had yelled as loud as she could and her hands were now in fists.

Mitsuru had looked surprised, but he soon regained his evil expression.

"Well aren't you just a time bomb waiting to go off," Mitsuru said with a smug look on his face.

" Well I guess I can get pretty mad some times. Although I shouldn't have gotten mad. It's just that you pissed me off. I mean even good girls such as myself can get pissed off. So…um… what am I suppose to do as your probation officer?" Mahiru asked having calmed down.

" Go a head and ask the real question that you want to. I know you want to know why I tried to kill your brother. To tell the truth I really don't know why. Some thing inside me just clicked and I lost touch with reality. When I finally found reality, the cops were already restraining me. It's like I have two different personalities."

" Well what I was going to ask is… did you really do drugs?"

" It doesn't matter what I say you're still going to think I did it."

" You were wrong about one thing. I am a good listener. I also know when some amateur like you is lying. So just tell me the truth."

" No. I wasn't on drugs. I know I saw a tengu. Well, actually I saw it's reflection in the water, but I know there was one there."

" How come you didn't run into it when you turned to get away?"

" Well, you see. The tengu's reflection took the place of my reflection so…"

" So you think that the reflection was yours. You think that you really are a tengu."

" I think I'm a tengu, but I know I saw one."

Mahiru could tell that what he said was the truth and so she said, " I believe you." Mitsuru had never heard those words before. No one had ever believed him.

" You know… no one has ever believed me before. So… um… thanks."

Before either Mitsuru or Mahiru could say another word, Kyle and Nozomu both came barging through the door and Mitsuru Once again attained his evil stare.

" So, I assume that Mahiru already told you about the arrangement." Nozomu said taking a sip of his own coffee.

"Did you even get Katsura's coffee?" Kyle said with an amused grin.

It was evident by the look on Nozomu's face that he'd forgotten and he quickly ran out of the room. Five seconds later sounds could be heard. A collision had happened. Akira's voice could be heard yelling at the self-involved lawyer. Mahiru didn't catch much, but she did catch something about how Akira was going to get fired for Nozomu's mistake.

" Well, my boss, Mr. Kurosaki, says that the arrangement should be okay, but he would need to meet you first Mahiru. It shouldn't take long. I'm sure he'll approve of you though. His brother, Oboro, is my landlord so we know each other pretty good. He wants to meet you now though so I'll escort you to his office," Kyle said gesturing to the door.

" What about Mitsuru? Will I get some time with him after I talk to Mr. Kurosaki?" Mahiru asked looking at the green haired boy.

" I'm afraid that you won't get any more time with him today, but you can see him again tomorrow. Akira will escort you to your cell."

Right on cue Akira came and him and Mitsuru headed towards the exit gate. Kyle lead Mahiru down the hallway and they turned left at the intersection. As they neared the office, Mahiru realized that she should be nervous, yet for some reason she wasn't.

Another Look Into Doggy Poo's And Poop's Stupid Minds

Doggy Poo: Guess what Poop?

Poop: You're an idiot for replacing the first chapter of Broken Palace with the second chapter.

Doggy Poo: That happened yesterday and I already paid for my mistake by having a panic attack.

Poop: Hey! I had a sympathy panic attack.

Doggy Poo: Lets just put that event behind us shall we. Anyhow someone participated in our poll.

Poop: So what are the results so far?

Doggy Poo: The name Suou has one vote and the name Suoh has none.

Poop: Do you think we should participate in the poll.

Doggy Poo: Well, since we use the name Suou in the fanfic its safe to say that we support that name.

Poop: So the results so far are actually Suou- three, Suoh- none.

Doggy Poo: Well technologically speaking… yes.

Poop: Actually I change my vote. After all some one has to vote for Suoh. You know I like to be different.

Doggy Poo: I like to be different too.

Poop: Well, my decision is final so the score is now Suou- two and Suoh- one.

Doggy Poo: We should do another poll.

Poop: Doggy Poo, we don't have enough people to do another pole.

Doggy Poo: Shut up. Of course we do.

Poop: So what's the pole?

Doggy Poo: Who's your favorite character?

Poop: You know it'll probably be either Mitsuru or Mahiru… right?

Doggy Poo: Yes I know that, but I still want to do the pole.

Poop: Fine. So who do you vote for?

Doggy Poo: Shirogane.

Poop: He's really your favorite?

Doggy Poo: Well… um… yeah. I tend to like poor helpless children who have been orphaned. Also, he rules an entire race. My next choice would've been Mitsuru, then Mahiru.

Poop: Well, you can only choose one and you chose Shirogane, so the score on that poll is Shirogane- one, everyone else- none.

Doggy Poo: You're not going to vote?

Poop: Not in this chapter. I have to think about it.

Doggy Poo: Guess what?

Poop: What?

Doggy Poo: Victory is mine!

Poop: What're you talking about?

Doggy Poo: Well, I'm finally getting a cooler.

Poop: You mentioned that in the rewrite of your first chapter dolt.

Doggy Poo: I did?

Poop: Yep. By the way we should probably get off now since our mothers are yelling at us.

Doggy Poo: I have one more thing to say. Some one said that I did leave off at a bad spot last time.

Poop: Their exact words?

Doggy Poo: 'evil cliffie'

Poop: And this makes you happy?

Doggy Poo: Yes.

Poop: You have a sick mind.

Doggy Poo: Miko-Hime I hope you enjoyed the meeting between Mitsuru and Mahiru.

Poop picks up baseball bat and hits Doggy Poo on the end with it.

Poop: It was necessary to make her shut up. If I hadn't have done it we would be here for hours. Bye.


	4. Chapter 4: Shirogane Kurosaki

Doggy Poo Speaks To Her Fans

Sorry about the last chapter. I read it about five minutes ago and realized that there were a bunch of grammar mistakes. I should really proof read my chapters before I post them, but I just choose to trust spell check. This was the first time that spell check ever failed me… okay so that's a lie 'cause it's failed me a crap load of times. Well, to my delight, someone new reviewed. Now my original readers… please don't get offended because I love your reviews, it just makes me happy when someone new reviews because it means more people are reading my fanfic. So one more person out there is reading my fanfic… yay! I'm thinking of beginning writing another fanfic. Although, it won't be another Crescent Moon fanfic. It'll be in a different category… a different anime category of course. Well, I must say that I'm really excited because I get to redecorate my room. You see… when I decorated my room I had no clue that anime was even out there. Now that I've seen the wonderful world of anime I find my room to be too dull. Since my mom has already gone on a streak of redecoration I simply added my room to the list. I'm sad to say that July is here. This is the first signal that summer vacation is coming to an end and sadly once school starts I won't have all this wonderful time to write fanfic. Instead I'll be working a head so that I can graduate early and start my wonderful life. Well, actually I'm already a half a year a head. You see… one year aliens abducted me and made me really, really smart and then they returned me to earth and I worked my little butt off on my school work so that I was a half a year a head. Sadly, the effects have worn off and I'm now stuck with doing algebra a whole half a year before I was supposed to. Damn aliens and their smart machine. I've now made a pact to be two years a head so that I can graduate with my best friend who, like you should know, is two years older than me. Well, my reviews have doubled since my last chapter. That's right… I now have six reviews. Muw ha ha ha ha! Well, I'm going to get started with the next chapter otherwise I'll continue to talk until I've taken up a hundred pages.

Disclaimer: I sure do wish I owned Crescent Moon… but I don't.

Chapter Four: Shirogane Kurosaki

Kyle ushered Mahiru into the very last office on the south part of the intersection. It was farthest from the exiting gate and it was considerably larger than all the others were. The plaque at the door only had one name on it, yet it was clear that this person held a high spot in the probation officer business.

_Head of Office: Mister Kurosaki. _The plaque read.

When Mahiru entered the office, (Kyle no longer at her side) she smelled an array of wonderful things. A strong blast of peppermint followed by a hardly noticeable scent of incense filled Mahiru's nose as she took a seat in one of the leather chairs. Mister Kurosaki looked considerably young, although Mahiru was sure he was at least in his thirties because his face bore signs of wisdom, which never came to young men.

His hair, although white, was very healthy looking and instead of making him look older it made him look younger. Mahiru had once heard that demons' hair was white and for a second Mahiru pondered whether or not this man could possibly be a servant of hell. When he elatedly smiled, however, all these thoughts were driven from her head. Mister Kurosaki's eyes were a radiant bluish-gray, but they bore a harshness that made Mahiru shift uneasily in her chair.

"So, you are Kyle's sister?" Mister Kurosaki said offering Mahiru a mint from a bowl by his side.

Mahiru gladly took one and said, " Yes I'm Kyle's sister and you must be his boss."

Mister Kurosaki smiled, but in a sinister way, " Well, now that we know how we each are related to Kyle, let's get down to the point of this meeting. I must say that having you be Suou's new probation officer depletes the reason I made Kyle his probation officer. You are also so young to be taking on this case."

" My age shouldn't be a problem. Akira's got to at least be my age and he's an intern,' Mahiru said now panicking. Was Mitsuru going to be taken from her just because of her age?

" Actually, Akira is sixteen, so that makes him a year younger. Also he is an intern, I never said you couldn't be an intern. What I'm questioning is whether or not you can take on the responsibilities of a probation officer. Also, no more comparing yourself to my other workers while we are in meetings, which will be weekly, I'm here to talk about you, not them. So, why are you taking on this case and do you know that you can take this on?"

" I'm not really sure what a probation officer does exactly. I do know that, for people on parole, a probation officer is suppose to watch the person and make sure that they are following the rules. I'm pretty sure that probation officers who work inside the facility are there to help people through their crisis and let them know that someone's there for them…" Mahiru was suddenly interrupted and was unable to finish her sentence.

" I'm not a very patient man. I might come off mean to you and nice to your brother. The reason for this is because I'm only nice to those who've earned my respect. You have so far only waist my time. You are denied the right to be Suou's officer," Mister Kurosaki said hotly and beckoned Mahiru to leave the room.

Mahiru burst from the office trying to conceal her tears. Nozomu and her brother were waiting outside the door, but were to into their conversation to notice that she had come out. Mahiru didn't want to speak to either of them so she simply walked to the exit gate and asked the guard for permission to pass and was granted her request. She walked down several corridors and passed through many gates. None of the guards seemed to pay any attention to her. They simply thought that she was visiting a friend and knew her way around. In reality, she was too consumed in her thoughts to know where she was going. She became light-headed and the corridors through which she passed began to blur as she became blinded with tears. The tears were tears of sorrow and frustration that had emerged suddenly in Mahirus struggled panic.

_I'm never going to see Mitsuru again. I doubt that Mister Kurosaki will still let me be Kyle's intern. He obviously hates me. Mitsuru, please remember that I believe in you. _Mahiru was now delirious and couldn't continue onward. She fell to her knees and was unable to get up.

She suspected that she was having a panic attack, but she was unsure. _He really must be a demon. _ These were the last thoughts Mahiru could muster before she fell unconscious.

When she awoke, Mahiru found herself leaning against the door of an enclosed cell. A little boy was looking at her, his stare unwavering. He had the same white hair that Mister Kurosaki had and his eyes were a glimmer of golden bliss.

" Are you okay?" the boy asked.

" I must've had a panic attack and gotten lost. Who are you and where are we?" Mahiru said, hoping that this boy could be trusted.

" I'm Shirogane Kurosaki and we're in cell block number 7. You are suppose to be in a juvenile facility… right?" Shirogane's golden eyes penetrated her into her mind. Even if she had wanted to lie she knew she couldn't, for those eyes could make anyone tell the truth.

The spell of the mysterious golden eyes must've worked because before Mahiru knew it she was telling Shirogane everything. About her coming to America and how she had become Kyle's intern. About how she was going to be Mitsuru's probation officer until his evil father took it all away. She even found herself cursing Mister Kurosaki, yet this little boy only stared at her, his golden eyes never leaving her face. Mahiru realized that she didn't even leave out a single detail.

When Mahiru had finished her story, Shirogane stood up and held out his hand so that she could take it. ""Let me deal with my father. Just go home and rest. Tomorrow you will once again be Mitsuru's probation officer."

Mahiru took his hand and he led her back through all the corridors. She realized that the sight of the both of them looked quite funny to both the delinquents and the guards because awkward stares followed the two all the way down to mister Kurosaki's office. Mahiru knew this was because she looked like a little girl being led by an adult except the adult happened to be several years younger than her. Both Kyle and Nozomu were waiting outside the office and each bore a different look.

Kyle bore a look of utmost horror. Mahiru could only imagine what he was thinking. He looked very worried and yet very relaxed. Nozomu was the complete opposite look. He seemed to care less whether she appeared or not and he even looked a little bored, yet to a person who was a professional at reading peoples true feelings, (like Mahiru) they could see that Nozomu really was worried and was just playing it cool. Shirogane walked straight up to the two and relief washed over both of their faces.

" Mahiru what happened?" Kyle said with anger.

" Well, Mister Kurosaki said that I couldn't be Mitsuru's officer and I kind of freaked out. The next thing I knew I was lost. Then Shirogane came and helped me out, he showed me the way back."

Kyle thanked Shirogane and Shirogane took a respectful leave into the office. All the way home Kyle refused to speak to Mahiru. When they got back to the Moonshine Nozomu respectfully went upstairs to give the two some breathing room.

" Mahiru, I'm not mad that you didn't get the job. You'll simply go back to Japan, which although I'll be sad, I don't mind if you do. You didn't let me down when Mister Kurosaki turned down my request, you let me down when you decided to go strolling through the facility without a clue of where you were going."

" I'm sorry Kyle. It's just that I wanted to be Mitsuru's officer so much and when it was all taken away from me I freaked out and thought rashly."

Both of them went upstairs making sure not to awake their aunt and all the other residents of the Moonshine. That night Mahiru was unable to sleep. At first she had been thinking about Mitsuru, but then her thoughts turned to Shirogane. He was just a little kid, yet he acted like an adult. Also, something deep down inside Mahiru told her that the little boy couldn't be trusted. Why had he cared about her problem so much? Why was he going to fix it? Why could he fix it? Did he have authority over his father? Just who was Shirogane?

Mahiru asked herself these questions and decided upon one thing. She was going to ask Oboro, the owner of the Moonshine about Shirogane tomorrow. After all, wasn't he Shirogane's uncle?

Shirogane looked at the coward form on the floor. The white hair of Mister Kurosaki was long and it draped over his face. Drops of red could be seen in the beautiful white hair.

" Never disobey your emperor again, Zeal," Shirogane spat. "I gave you direct orders to let the Descendent of the Princess take care of that worthless tengu. We must gain her trust so that we can get her to heal my mother. I hate her just as much as you do, but that gives you no right to abandon the plan. Remember that you have no authority over me. You simply play the role of my father."

" I'm sorry Moon Emperor. I simply hate the human race and I especially hate the princess for what she did. I wanted to make her cry. I love it when she cries," the imposter said.

"I know you enjoy to watch her cry. That is the reason why my real father let you kill her parents. Sad to say that shortly after that my father died. Tell me, how did you make it look like a car accident?" Shirogane smiled.

" Oh, yes… well you see it was simple. I simply was driving the other car. Killed the poor bum with a piece of glass from his windshield, and took of with his car. His body of course was still in the car when I left. It was the best cover up ever… I assure you that no human could've ever pulled it off." Zeal smiled with cruel pleasure.

"Never disobey me again and I think we'll get a long quite nicely. One more thing, I want the tengu to stay within this facility, so make sure he fails to show remorse." Shirogane turned to leave, but Zeal wanted a last word.

" You've never had any reason to tell me to make sure he shows no remorse, so you really think this girl will get him to do it?"

" She believes him. That is what no one else has ever done. He just might respond to it so yes, … I do believe she will make him show remorse." With that Shirogane left, leaving Zeal bewildered.

A Look Into Doggy Poo's And Poop's Stupid Minds

Doggy Poo: yawn Well, we've worked late on this chapter. I enjoyed it though…I'm a night person any ways. So, updates on our polls.

Poop: We've had no more entries on the name poll, however, we've got some new entries on the favorite character one… and they are as follows:

Shirogane: one

Mitsuru: two

Akira: one

Everyone else: none

Poop: Doggy Poo… I have a question.

Doggy Poo: What?

Poop: If your favorite character is Shirogane, why are you making him a bad guy?

Doggy Poo: Well, I'm basing this off of the manga. At first Shirogane was really mean and he hated the princess. (a.k.a. Mahiru) Towards the end he became nice and he loved the princess.

Poop: I get it now. So, what should we talk about.

Doggy Poo: Hmm… good question. You know I think for once we don't know what to say.

Poop: NO! We ALWAYS have something to say. I know… why don't we talk about paper towels.

Doggy Poo: Yeah, I love paper towels. Especially the ones with stars and other little important pictures.

Poop: I thought that those Brawny commercials were really weird.

Doggy Poo: You mean the ones where they had the original Brawny and the new Brawny and they both talked to each other.

Poop: I haven't seen one of those commercials in a really long time so I can't remember all the details, but it was something similar to that.

Doggy Poo: yawn Well, we should go now and get some sleep. Right Poop… Poop?

Poop: snore

Doggy Poo: I guess she beat me to it. I'll write more soon… bye!


	5. Chapter 5: Mahiru Starts a New Life

Doggy Poo Says Stupid Things

Hi! Thank you for deciding to read the fifth chapter of my wonderful fanfic. My room is in extensive lock down right now…some mysterious scent from outside as wondered into the house and is now currently keeping base in my room. I do hope it moves on quickly because to tell the truth it smells like a skunk and trust…I know what skunks smell like. Don't go thinking I'm the one who got sprayed…because it wasn't me…it was my grandmother's dog. He got sprayed twice and trust me that it is one of the worst smells on this planet, even worse than garbage. And the new and fresh garbage or the garbage put in a scented bag…old non-scented garbage. Damn skunks! I seriously hate them…although they are very cute. Why must they be so cute? No! Satan has gained control of the skunks. Why? He took the moths, he took old computers, and now he's taken control of the skunks…what will he take next? Poor little skunks. I had no sadness when the moths went… I had no sadness when the old computer went…but when he takes the skunks; then I get mad. The only reason I like skunks is because they look so cool…but they smell so bad that I almost hate them. Am I paranoid? I bet I am. I just can't help it. I'm sitting here in my room surrounded by this smelly smell and it's going to my mind. Tee hee! Hey! In about six months I'll be getting a new computer so I won't have to use this piece of crap. Oh no! I think the computer heard me; it's starting to beat with the mouse. Ouchie…ouch…OUCH! Damn computer………(lost connection)……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….(regain connection). I love this computer…it is definitely not a servant of Satan. (the computer told me to tell you this) Ouch…let's continue with the fanfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Crescent Moon…but the computer does. (it told me to tell you…but it really doesn't) Ouchie…ouch…OUCH.

Chapter Five: Mahiru Starts a New Life and Mitsuru Gains a Conscience

" Get up you lazy bum. There's work to do…your work." Kyle rolled Mahiru off her comfortable pastel blue bed so that she thudded onto the floor.

"That hurt! Besides what work could I possibly have to do at five in the morning," Mahiru groaned.

"You're a probation officer now, you have tons of things that you have to get done. Plus Auntie is leaving in like five minutes and it'd be nice if you said good bye to her. Also you start your part-time waitress job here at the Moonshine so you can live here and you need to go shopping for school and pick up your new school uniform." Kyle said, obviously enjoying the horrific look on her face.

"I take it that Shirogane told you that he arranged for me to be Mitsuru's prob. officer?" Mahiru said, putting on some slippers.

"Of course. Otherwise you would be leaving with Auntie and she wouldn't be flying first class." Kyle walked out of the room and Mahiru followed like a little puppy dog.

She arrived downstairs to find her aunt patiently awaiting a cab outside so that she didn't disturb the customers at the Moonshine. Mahiru blushed because she realized that she was still in her panda bear tank top and shorts that were considered pajamas. Every eye was on her as she crossed the bar floor. One pervert even whistled at her. She walked through the door out onto the street, which only gained her more stares and whistles from other perverts. One man even passed by and grabbed her ass, which put her aunt into action. Mahiru's aunt was wildly hitting the guy over the head with her suitcase when the cab pulled up. Her aunt realized that her cab was there after five minutes it had arrived and she finally let the man go with a stern warning. She then turned to Mahiru and handed her a package that was very small, yet was wrapped in eloquent wrapping.

"Another present for Kyle?" Mahiru questioned: Kyle would definitely not like the flowery wrapping.

"No. It's for you…it was your mothers. I was waiting for the perfect time to give it to you and this seemed like it was that time. You're starting a new life and you deserve some courage. This will give you that courage." Without another word Mahiru's aunt got into the cab and told the driver to head towards the airport.

Mahiru didn't take the time to watch her aunt's cab disappear down the street because every moment the stares increased. She hurried back inside the Moonshine and hastily made her way up the stairs. Kyle was standing at the top of the stairs with a smug smile on his face.

"I made you a schedule so that you'd be able to fit everything in. you have exactly an hour to get ready." Kyle handed her a planner, whose pages had already been filled out, and walked down the stairs while managing to put on his apron.

Mahiru took every single minute of the hour she had to get ready. She took a shower, brushed her teeth, styled her hair, and all the usual things that she did in the morning. She then hurried down stairs to work as a waitress for the rest of the morning and then she got an hour for lunch. During lunch, Mahiru met another tenant living above the bar. She was sitting down in the living room, (above the bar) when a short dark green haired man wearing glasses entered. He took a seat next to her and turned on the TV.

"Hi, my name's Mahiru. What's yours?" Mahiru said.

"Misoka. I usually work down in the bar, but I have a part time job as host at one of the museums in town." Mahiru was surprised that there was even a museum in this city, that she didn't even wonder why he was so short. When he had first entered the room, she had assumed that he was a little kid since he wasn't even as tall as her. She had no time to talk to him, for she was soon rushed off to the prob. office.

She had hopped to get some time with Mitsuru, but when she arrived she was forced to do paper work for the rest of the afternoon. When she finished signing all the release forms and contracts, she saw that their was enough time to see Mitsuru before the facility closed for the night.

"Kyle, how do you get someone to escort a delinquent to your office?" Mahiru asked bubbling with excitement.

"You won't get a chance to see Mitsuru today because we're going to go shopping for your school supplies. You start school tomorrow and it'd be best to show up prepared." Kyle got his coat and they headed out the door.

On their way to the exit gate they saw Akira talking to an older female whom Mahiru guessed was Katsura Shion. Mahiru waved and Kyle sighed at the delay. Akira looked upset about something, yet did his best to put on a cheery face as they approached. Mahiru was glad that he was at least trying to look happy, but he was still failing horribly and Mahiru wondered what could be so bad to make him completely sorrow filled. She pulled him to the side while Kyle and Ms. Shion talked about Mitsuru.

"What's wrong?" Mahiru asked.

"Well…" Akira hesitated as though wondering whether or not he could trust her with his information. "I know they'll kill me all later for telling you this, but…all the relatives I have were killed a little while ago by a group called Dawn's Venus."

"Oh! Akira, that's so sad. Why would anyone want to kill your relatives?" Mahiru realized that this was what Akira would get in trouble for telling her.

"You see…m-my relatives…were we-were-w-wolves." Akira had never stuttered in his whole life.

"Werewolves?" Mahiru said, shocked.

"I thought you wouldn't mind if I told you because you believed that Mitsuru really did see a tengu and that he could possibly be the tengu." Akira looked down and began to cry. He evidently thought that Mahiru would disown him now that she knew the truth.

"Look I won't tell anyone else, okay? When I get back to the Moonshine, me and you are going to talk and you can explain everything." Mahiru gave him a warm smile and Akira perked up if only a bit.

Kyle had obviously finished talking to Ktasura and gestured for Mahiru to come over so they could be on their way. Mahiru waved good bye and followed her brother out to the car.

"What was that all about?" Kyle turned and asked Mahiru as he unlocked the car.

"Akira recently lost a relative," Mahiru said, not mentioning the rest of the conversation.

Kyle seemed to be aware that she didn't want to discuss it further for he kept quiet all the way to the store. Mahiru bought all the supplies she would need and then they headed to her new school to pick up her uniform.

She wasn't the only person there. A girl, the same age as Mahiru, had also decided to pick up her uniform. The girl had long brown hair and was extremely beautiful for her age. Mahiru gave her brother a look of disgust as he stared at the girl with lust. Two men accompanied the girl. One had short black hair while the other had a wild mane of blonde. The girl took no notice if Mahiru or Kyle as they retrieved Mahiru's new uniform. On their way out, Mahiru turned and said.

"Hi! My name's Mahiru Shiraishi and it appears that we'll be in the same class."

The girl stared at Mahiru for some time before she responded. "My name's Keiko. I just transferred to this school from Japan. Where do you come from?"

"I also come from Japan," said Mahiru cheerfully.

"Then it looks like we'll have something to talk about the next time we meet." With that Keiko turned back to the secretary and began asking her for a uniform.

Mahiru and Kyle walked to the car in utter silence. As they drove home, Mahiru became uncomfortable and decided to brake the looming silence.

"I saw you checking Keiko out."

"Well, it's not like I have a girlfriend and it wouldn't be illegal just to look."

" I don't think that her escorts wanted you to look."

"I don't think her escorts wanted you to talk to her."

The silence once again loomed over their heads and Mahiru wondered how she could break it when her brother broke it instead.

"I seriously don't know you do I? I never thought you would speak to that girl."

"Why?" Mahiru couldn't help but be offended.

"Well, average girls never talk to popular ones because they no that they won't even have a chance of becoming their friend."

"That girl may have been pretty, but she wasn't popular. I could tell. Must girls refuse to talk to her because she's so pretty." Kyle looked at her in amazement.

"How did you know all that?"

"I'm good at reading people."

When they arrived at the bar, all the customers had left and Akira, Misoka, Nozomu, and a man who (or at least Mahiru thought) was Oboro.

"Please sit down. There is much for us to discuss," said Oboro.

Mitsuru lay on his cold, hard, cell bed looking up at the ceiling. Why couldn't he get that damn girl out of his head? Why was she so different from everyone else he had met?

**_Because she believes in you! She actually believes you! _** A tiny voice in Mitsuru's head said.

_She could be lying. She could just want me to get parole so that she looks good. _Mitsuru argued.

**_You know that she's not the kind of person who would do that!_** Mitsuru couldn't argue with the voice any longer for it was right. She did believe him.

Suddenly his cell door open and a guard, whose name was Misty, told him that it was time for supper. Mitsuru followed Misty and several other convicts to the dining hall, where he was given a small morsel of food to eat. All the other convicts talked and had fun while he sulked in a corner. Why hadn't Mahiru visited today?

**_She's probably filling out forms today, but I'm sure she'll come tomorrow. _**The voice said again.

_Who or what are you? _Mitsuru questioned the voice.

_**I'm what people call a conscience and I'm here to stay. You will show remorse.**_

A Look Into the Creator's Stupid Minds

Doggy Poo: Hmm…fudgsicle!

Poop: You could offer me one.

Doggy Poo: Mine!

Poop: Doggy Poo has suffered from severe head trauma. After she finished the fanfic the computer continued its severe beating…it's weapon?…a mouse. The said computer has been taken into custody. The police were kind enough to allow me the use of it to write the remaining author's notes. Doggy Poo has a song she'd like to sing.

Doggy Poo: In my own little corner, In my street jacket, In the mental facility down your street, I am singing a song about a cat giving birth, To an entertainment center.

Poop: Keep in mind that she has severe head trauma. The doctors say she'll make a full recovery in a week. (Police sirens) Hey I wonder why the police are here.

(Police storm house and surround computer)

Policeman: Mr. Computer you are under arrest for the physical abuse of Doggy Poo. This lovely officer will now read you your rights.

Poop: What's going on?

Policeman: This computer has been proven guilty.

Poop: But Doggy Poo needs that computer to write her fanfic.

Policeman: Do you want this computer to hurt other helpless people?

Poop: Doggy Poo stop them!

Doggy Poo: In my own little corner…

Poop: The author note are officially over due to the reason that the computer is now being taken to jail and if I don't want to go with it I have to jump out now. I would stick with the computer, but Doggy Poo's in no condition to be around sharp objects unsupervised.

(The makers of this fanfic would like to remind you that no computers were harmed in the process of making this chapter. All authors notes are fictional stories that the author and editor came up with on their own.)


End file.
